How to Edit
Updated by Bellasaraarchivist in 2019. Should You Create a Page? Before you create a page, keep these things in mind. * Is there already a page existing for this? If so, add your information to the existing page. * Do I have enough information to create a page for this? If you only have a few sentences and no picture, for example, it's probably not enough to make a page. * Is there somewhere I can link this page to? If your page doesn't exist but can't be linked anywhere, it will be a free-floating page that no one can find. Make sure it fits in somewhere! Normal Horse Pages Choose an adult horse (or a foal without a sibling) who does NOT already have a page on this wiki, and use the horse's name as a title. Create a blank page, then put these headings in, in this order as they are applicable: Herd, Title, Family, Treasure, Magical Friend, Breed, Introduced in, Also Present in (last two are for card series). Not every horse will have an answer for all of these. If there is no info to put in one (for example, the horse has no herd), then do not include the heading at all. DO NOT add it and leave it blank, and it simply clutters up the page for no reason. Example Herd: Airistos Title: Page of Herd Airistos Family: Mother Allegra; Father Rodrigo This example is for Brioso; your horse's info will likely be different. Just follow this formatting scheme. If the horse doesn't have a royal title or his/her family is unknown, don't include those. Next, add different sections using Heading 2 (in the full editor, not the Visual Text Editor). You MUST include Appearance '''and '''Inspirational Message (the saying found on the card), as well as some pictures of the card or an illustration of the horse. If you do not have at least the appearance and photo, don't create the page. If the horse has a notable personality, appears in Bella Sara Adventures and/or has a magical gift like flight or swimming, add a section for that as well. For Bella Sara Adventures, make sure to note where the horse appears (where and after what quest if applicable) and his or her favorite food. Add categories depending on the gender, herd, shape (regular/hippocampus/unicorn/pegasus/ alicorn/windwalker), and (if applicable) royal status of the horse. Also, add a category for the card set(s) he/she is featured in. (Please keep in mind the difference between the Bella Silver tag for Netherlands, and Silver Series when tagging card series. Same goes for Gold.) Foals For two or more foals who are siblings, create a single page for all of the foals instead of individual pages. This keeps things more organized. Use their names for the title - for example, Emberic, Helia, and Addis. Then include the herd, title, and family info at the top of the page as you would with regular horse pages. After that, there should be one section for each foal, and the appearance, personality, and saying should be grouped into that one section. Add categories depending on the gender(s), herd, shape (regular vs hippocampus vs unicorn vs pegasus), and (if applicable) royal status of the foal(s). Also, add a category for the card set or sets they are featured in. Spirits and Constellations This type of horse page only needs appearance information; if the horse is a Spirit, state whether the horse is a Winter or Summer Spirit. Add the category "Spirits" or "Constellations" to the page, and if it is clearly stated in the card series, the herd they are associated with (not all are associated with herds, but some are). Nothing else should be included in categories. Carousel Horses Carousel Horse pages should start with "A Carousel Horse crafted in NAME's image." For this type of horse page, only provide appearance information. The information on the horse it is crafted in should already have their own page. Add the category "Carousel Horses" to the page, as well as "Spring Carnival." Adding Images When you're adding an image to the page, make sure: *The image is NOT simply a picture of the horse's card! Often there are other pictures of the horse out there - fan art, or expanded versions of the card art. If you are sure there are none (after one or more Google Image searches), just use the card. *The image size is 300 px. That's not too big and not too small. HOWEVER, if the image you're using is a card (in the event that there are no other images available), then the size is 250px. *The image is placed right before the "Appearance" section heading and the alignment is set to "Right." Category:Reference